


Science is Stupid

by Parasite



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, also, im sorry, made up science shit, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: The new mysterious assistant named Astra Rose throws both Cat's and Kara's life off balance. To Cat, the girl seems so similar, To Kara, the girl seems to know everything about her.As both Kara and Cat grow closer from this mysterious girl, Astra Rose herself watches as a story she was told as a child unfolds in front of her very own eyes.A story of how science screwed a little girl over and how a parent's love is unconditional.





	1. Astra Rose

The new "assistant" that Cat hired was not the person everyone thought she was. One, she's pretty much hot and cold. Nice to Kara one second or seething hatred the next. The girl's name was Astra Rose, and she commented on people's lives way too personal for Kara's liking. 

That's why the Super Friends were in their hideout trying to figure out who she was. 

"Kar, y'know what's weird? She looks a lot like you, and her name's Astra? Got anymore estranged family members?" Winn joked.

Except it wasn't funny, Astra Rose could be mistaken for Kara's twin, except for a few key differences. Her eyes were a bright green, and her skin was a tad lighter than Kara's tan.

~~~~~  
Astra smiled into her cup of tea, sadly, it was in to-go cup that was made for coffee. That ruined the entire experience of drinking it for her. Cat snarkily told her that coffee was superior and how han she even be successful with tea.

When she looked up, Kara was in front of her.

“Tea is an odd choice for someone working at CatCo.” Kara commented while putting down some papers on her desk.

“I can’t drink coffee. Reminds me too much of my mother’s. Miss them too much.” Astra grabbed the papers, scanning through them. 

“Mother’s?” Kara said, almost sounding confused.

“People are gay, Kara.” The girl said as she walked by Cat’s office, heading towards marketing. Both girls noted how Cat watched them, mainly Kara, to see what would happen next.

“I know!” She huffed, before adding quietly, “I date girls, too.”

The nineteen year old nodded, and went towards the stairs.

~~~~

Cat hired Astra Rose to spite Kara. She herself knew that. While the new girl was prickly and rude, she had a soft spot for the exact person who she hired to hate. Astra herself was only nineteen, really she should be an intern but Cat really couldn’t care less. There was something so similar about those green eyes that she had. 

Kara blushed when she said she has dated girls, Cat noticed. That didn't help with anything. Adam make her attraction to Kara even more proven. A CEO jealous of her own son. Utterly pathetic. The end of the day seemed so far but it came. 

The next day was worse. Kara wore the tightest dress Cat has ever seen her in. Didn't help that her new assistant seemed to be having a mental crisis. 

~~~~~~

Kara was under Red K, and the only one who even noticed it was Astra. The blonde girl's hair was in a side braid and she watched Kara from a far. Slowly, she moved her way to Winn’s desk. 

“Look, Kara Zor-El is under the influence of red kryptonite and she is putting herself and the world in danger. Go get Jimmy Olsen.

Now!” She pulled him up by his collar and shoved him. The IT boy scrambled off to find James. 

Now the group was in their “secret” room. 

“I know Kara is Supergirl. I am not an idiot.” Astra stated as she closed the door.

James look upset and Winn looked horrified.

“Because I am half-kryptonian.”

Winn dropped his phone. Astra dove and caught it.

She dropped the phone back into his hands.

“I am from another Earth. Sub-Earth, really but that doesn’t matter.”

“Prove it” James snarled.

Astra scanned the office and grabbed one of the wooden chairs, ripping it apart with her hands.

“I can’t fly. Never learned how.” Astra’s mothers never wanted her to fight crime when she was ten, so that was saved till she was eighteen. Too late now.

James took a step closer. “Who are you really?”

The girl took a deep breath. Hse tapped the watch on her wrist, a hologram sporting from it. A picture of her 2 years ago appeared with the name Astra Rose next to it.  
“My name is Astra Catherine Rose, I am nineteen, I am half-human and half-kryptonian. I was born in the National City on Sub-Earth 2.7. I now reside in National CIty Sub Earth 2.5”

Winn stuck his hand through the image that was being projected.

“Sub Earths? What the hell is that?” Winn looked up at her.

“That doesn’t matter. What we need to focus on is that Kara Zor-El is gonna do horrible things today.”

“Now, how exactly do you know that?”

The girl huffed. “Not only am I from another Earth, I am from about nineteen years ahead.”

Winn’s face was utter excitement.

“Multi-verse and time travel! Amazing!” He exclaimed. James shook his head.

“So, what does this Red Kryptonite do?” James asked.

“On my Earth, she broke Alex’s arm, tried to join In-Ze’s army, it basically makes her evil.”

He narrowed his eyes.

“Y’know what! I guess I will just head to the DEO. Maybe they will help me.” She yanked the door, crushing the door handle. Astra walked out of the door, bumping into an intern.

~~~~~~~~

Kara looked up to see the new assistant. A young girl who is just their to spite Kara. Soon, she will be fired and no one will step all over her again.

Astra face was red and her eyes were hard. 

“Hello Kara Zor-El. I know a lot about you, Daughter of Rao.” Kara practically flinched. Her pronunciation of her name and Rao was perfect.

“Wait for it. Just wait Supergirl.” She whispered. The other blonde turned on her heels and headed to the elevator. 

Kara stood up and stormed towards the girl.

“Who even are you? Some bitchy girl who thinks that she can take what I have?”  
“What do you really have? Kara, your life is falling apart. Your Aunt, job and identity. Soon, you will crumble all that to the ground. Red Kryptonite does that.”

Cat was in her doorway, listening, but the two assistants didn’t even notice her.

“You know nothing about who I am Kara.” The next part Cat couldn’t understand. It was a language that was unknown to her, but Kara knew it well.

“ _Good luck Kara Zor-El. This was a warning._ ” James and Winn were now watching. 

~~~~~~~

Cat has now hired one confirmed alien and another possible one. Kara is definitely Supergirl. Just who exactly is Astra? She’s barely an adult.

Cat saw something flash in Kara’s eyes when she was talking to Astra Rose. A red glow that seeped into her skin, making the girl look angry. Not only did that look excite Cat, it made her frightened because that was something she never saw on Supergirl or Kara Danvers.


	2. Silver Supersuits

The blue ‘super-suit’ was odd for Astra. The House symbol was silver, along with cape,belt, boots and skirt. 

An all blue and silver Supergirl. She frowned. Astra couldn’t wear the House of El. That would give her cover away. She ripped off the symbol of the suit and sank down into the bed that was behind her. Two years has passed since she last seen her _real_ family. That damn device that made her broken. However, she couldn’t dwell on that now. She may never get back to her own National City, but she could protect the one where she will live the rest of her days in.

She slid on her silver mask, and tried to hover. She got up for a few seconds and fell. Superspeed it is then.

~~~~~  
The DEO was buzzing. Supergirl was nowhere, and no one could even locate her. A figure sped directly into Alex.

“Kara? Why are you wearing..” Alex looked at the woman closer. “You're not Kara. Who are you?”

“El. My name is El. Your sister in under the influence of Red Kryptonite. She will need your help. Please Agent Danvers!”

“Are you an alien?” Alex asked, her hand on her gun.

“Half. Half Alien and half human. Kryptonian to be exact.”

Alex eyes widened and her hand gripped the gun.

“Don’t shoot. Guns can still be lethal to me when I’m weak.” She put her hands out in front of herself. “Arrest me.” The ‘cuffs’ on her were tight and suffocating but not that affecting.

Yes, kryptonite weakened her, but doesn’t make her sick. She is half-human after all.

 

 

The questioning room was bare and dark, but it's not like she hasn’t seen it before. Astra just hoped that Kara hasn’t done anything horrible yet.

Alex burst into the room, slamming the door shut. She held papers in her hand, and a pissed J’onn opened the door that she just slammed. The pair would look formidable to most but they were just like every other Alex and J’onn that she has seen. Really easy to manipulate with a pout.

“How old are you? Full name? Parentage? Where are you from?” Alex demanded, a file in her hand.

“Nineteen. My name is El. I no longer have parents, and I am from Sub-Earth 2.7”

Alex glanced to J’onn, who was disguised as Hank. He raised an eyebrow. Alex looked back at the girl who was eerily similar to her baby sister. 

“What the hell is a Sub Earth?” Alex slammed her hand on the table.

“Getting straight to the point Alex.” She looked at J’onn. “Hello J’onn. Anyway, there are multiple Earths, most with different heros or drastic differences. Sub-Earths are very similar to main Earths, just with some tiny differences. Partners, children, allies, etc. Myriad, Rhea and World-Killer happened on my Earth just like it will happen here.”

Alex frowned. Who the hell was World-Killer? Rhea? 

“Which Sub-Earth is this?” Alex pressed.

“2.5. I quite like it here. Not a lot of Mon-El’s or his people.”

“Why aren't you at your Earth?” She pressed further. The girl in question put her head in her hands.

“I made a machine, and it sent my Earth, the entire thing, back in time. The device itself exploded. When I tried to make a new one, it didn’t send my Earth to the proper time. It took me, only me, to another Earth. For the past two years I have been trying to get back. I finally settled down on your Earth.”

“You are giving up?” Alex questioned. El just nodded. Alex knew something was up. A kryptonian named El, who looks just like Kara? They must be somehow connected. Another ploy made my Lord?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara’s face glowed red as she looked at Cat. That woman...she can’t put it into words. She should be angry with her. Except she’s not. It’s something Kara has felt deep within, buried under embarrassment and respect but she feels it, consuming her like there was no tomorrow.

Lust for the CEO of CatCo. 

Yeah, James was nice and all, but Kara felt this revelation hit her like a bus. Not really, a bus has less of an impact. _Everything_ made so much more clear, like wiping a foggy window on a snow day. Kara was still pissed about both Astra situations. Her aunt was murdered by her sister, and a measly girl who Cat hired to piss her off.

Kara looked over to Winn, and pondered. Maybe, just maybe, he can do his computer thing and find dirt on the younger girl.

As she crossed the threshold between their desks, a loud voice knocked Kara’s head. 

“KEIRA!”

She turned and went back to Cat, annoyed and just really trying to focus on one thing at a time.

“Yes, Ms. Grant?”

“Where is Astra?” Kara did notice she was gone.

“I don’t know. She must have given up.”

Cat watched as Kara, sweet Kara, looked like she wants to strangle Astra at the mere mention of her name. Cat feared for the girl she watching. Astra knew what was happening and the girl was not even fucking here.

Cat dismissed Kara, and looked over to James. He was at the hobbit’s desk talking. James pointed to Astra’s desk, and Witt grimaced. A woman, in all black military gear, was stomping up to Kara’s desk.

They were arguing, and they knew, _knew_ each other. The woman turned and then she remembered that was Kara’s sister.

~~~~~  
Astra slammed the kryptonite cuff on the concrete ground. She may not have her powers, but at least she is stronger than a average human.

She slammed it again, cracking the cuff. She smiled as the light hit the small sliver of skin. Astra slammed her foot onto the cuff, cracking it into shards. She slips one into her boot. The shard was sharp enough to cut into her skin, making her wince.

The door handle was easy enough to kick down. She walked slowly out of the room, ducking into an alcove. She remembered this one. She hid in it back when she a young child, even if her mom could always find her. The memory made her smile. The shard in her boot dug deeper into her skin.

Groaning, she hastily pulled it out of her boot. Her powers slowly were coming back.

She had to use something to contain Kara, something to weaken her but carrying a sharp piece of kryptonite was not the best idea. If only has her pistol. No one knew her here and Kara was let loose. Astra sped out of the DEO, right towards CATCO. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A figure, regal almost, caught her as fell down. Cat first thought it was Kara, and the alien who threw who was a evil doppelganger but the girl who caught her wore a mask and silver instead of red. Supergirl frowned at the sight.

"Alex told me about you. A mysterious kryptonian from another earth. That totally makes sense. You are just some measly human with some powers." Kara sneered, a red glow appearing in her eyes again. Cat didn't know why she was flown overboard but Kara knew. She couldn't deal with the feeling of her boss. 

"How would Kal-El react to how you are acting Zor-El? Not happy I presume." The other blonde alien sneered, her mask glowing in the night. Cat watched, as two blonde aliens take a stance for a fight. 

"El is your name? Right. Kal has nothing to do with this." Supergirl threw the first punch, knocking the younger alien off the balcony.


	3. Family Ties

Astra felt the wind surround her as she fell. Was this how she died? An alien who never flew, a superhero never saved, and a girl that will never see her parents again?

That was okay. She just hopes it would be painless.

The moment the concrete slammed into her back, or was it her back slamming into the concrete? She felt her vision grow fuzzy and her brain shutting off.

~~~~~~   
Supergirl weak in front of her. That was something Cat would’ve payed to see, but now it made her wanna puke. An agent shot the alien with a dart, while other shady people looked for the new-comer El. 

“Where are you taking Supergirl?” The Agent turned around and she saw none other Kara’s sister. 

“That’s none of your business, Miss Grant. Supergirl is-”

“I know who she is. She is my assistant.” Cat’s words tasted bitter. Kara was more than a superficial hero or a worker. She was Cat’s. And Cat would be damned if anything would happen to her.

“Is that all she is to you? I am her si- I have to hear about every single thing you do that breaks a girl who loves like a damn puppy. What she needs right now is her family, which does not include you.”

Cat felt white hot rage boil from her insides.

“What about the other girl? What family does she have? Or is she some experiment your branch of government has just because she isn’t related to you?” 

Alex’s face contorted into something Cat couldn't read.

“You can come, only because Kara would want you to.” The agent spat, carrying her sister in her arms toward the dark van.

After they shot her with whatever, Kara was peaceful for the first time Cat has seen in awhile. The van held two aliens. One with a tattered suit, her silver accents tainted with blood, the other who was pale and cold to the touch.

Kara’s right hand has blood on it from when she punched El’s face. 

“Is this another Superhero?” Her reporter instinct kicked in.

“She’s a young girl, barely an adult.” Alex bit back. “I think you meddled with Superheros affairs a little too much.” The woman climbed into the back of the van, Cat followed her.

“What in the hell are you doing?”

“Coming with you.” The van was silent the entire ride.

 

~~~~~  
When Kara woke up, she was scared. The last thing she remembered was throwing Cat off a balcony. Her throat hurt and she felt the lights, the sounds and smells enclosing on her.

The bright artificial lights hurt her eyes. The consistent beeping of a monitor knocked around her head. The smell of antibacterial cleaning supplies infiltrated her nose. Kara looked over and saw a girl with a huge gash on her arm, and a cut on her head. The more she looked the more injuries she saw.

Who caused this? Her memories were really fuzzy. She reached out, extending her arm.

Before she could reach the other girl, Alex burst into the room. Cat following her sister.

“Kara?! Do you feel okay?” 

Her eyes weren’t used to the lights and she had trouble even staring at her sister. 

“Alex? What happened?” Kara said, sounding a little lost and her voice was laced with sleep.

“A thing called Red Kryptonite, it basically turns you evil.”

Realization hit Kara. She slowly turned to the girl across from her. A choked gasp came from her. 

“Kara, she’s half kryptonian, she’s going to be fine.”

“If she’s gonna be fine, Alex, why is she hurt!?” Kara yelled.

“We didn’t know what to do with her.”

Cat scoffed.

“Didn’t know what to do with her? Yet you still ran tests. You took her blood and tried to pry off her mask till it looked like her skin was gonna rip, you-”

“You know nothing. Ok?” Alex growled. “That girl is new. Our tests show she has horrible eyesight when powerless. She has a scar on the side of face, big and white. She shouldn’t be like that, or so we thought.”

Cat frowned. “So she becomes your test subject?” She peered closet at the girl. She wore a necklace, and on it was a ring that looked just like one her own father gave to her when she was younger.

Alex rolled her eyes. “We texted her blood to see if she was related to Kara.”

Kara nodded. “Is she related to me?”

The look on Alex’s face is puzzling. She groans and looks from Cat to Kara and back.

“She is half human. So we tested all of the blood samples in the governments database, plus Kal-El’s and Kara’s.”

Cat hummed. “You have everyone’s blood? Isn’t that kinda-”

“Hush. Both of you might want to sit down for this.” 

Kara scoots further into the bed and Car sits in the chair next to the bed, and then crossed her legs.

“El is-“

“Her name is Astra.” Kara remarked.

Alex blanked. Cat gaped.

“Astra knew kryptonian, and she has the same necklace. She told me ‘bout red kryptonite as a warning. She always knew.” Kara explained.

Alex took in a deep breath.

“Kara, she’s your daughter. And the search for the human parent showed one person.”

Kara was white. 

“D-daughter? I almost killed my daughter? Oh my Rao.” Kara was crying. Cat slowly put her hand on Kara’s shoulder and squeezed. 

Alex took in a deep breath.

“The tests show the other parent is you, Cat.”

Cat’s hand crashed into the metal bed frame.

A loud gasp of air was heard across the room, with a string of coughs.

“Where the h-heck am I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whos ready for family bonding :)


	4. Alcohol

Astra groggily reaches for her always present bottle of whiskey on her nightstand, except it wasn’t there. 

“The hell?” 

She blinked her eyes and they fell upon a group of woman.  
Alex, Cat and Kara. She glanced around. They were in the DEO. 

“Oh fuck.”

~~~~~~~  
“You’re our daughter.” Cat said quietly.

Astra rubbed her forehead.

“Biologically, yes.”

“How?” Asked Kara.

“Lillian and Maxwell decided that meddling with alien DNA and human DNA was a great idea. I was born in a lab, and they used me for tests.” She rolled up her sleeve, revealing a white scar going up. 

Alex peered at her. “Lillian?”

Astra looked at her, and then shook her head. 

“That’s a spoiler.” 

Kara frowned. “Isn’t that from Doctor Who?”

Astra tried to turn her body towards Kara, but pain shot through her.

“The fuck?”

Alex frown deepened. “You have broken ribs. You have to rest here, _Astra.”_

The younger girl narrowed her eyes. “I haven’t done anything to you, _Alex,_ so try not to be a bitch? Anyway, can I some clothes from my place? I am like five feet tall and the shit you have here won’t fit me.”

Alex glared at her some more, and Kara voice tried to break the tension. “I could take her? Make sure she comes back?”

“I am not a little kid who needs to be watched!” She huffed, wincing in pain at the end.

“I’ll take her, ok? Kara, you need rest. Agent Danvers, Bye.” Cat said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Astra walked her way into her apartment. Her “mother” was following her. God, why can’t they just leave her alone? Her belongings were already packed up, her clothes in one of plastic bins for storage, her alcohol in another and _other things_ in the last one.

Cat appraised her room. “How do you live here? It’s so small.”

Astra just shrugs. The last thing she pulls out of her closet is a black case and looks up at Cat.

“Aight, I’m ready.”

3 plastic boxes and a small black case is all she had.

“What’s in that black case?” Cat asked.

Astra winked, “Now that’s a secret. Can’t tell.” The girl turned around and got some glasses off the nightstand. They were clunky, and made her look even younger.

“When I don’t have powers, I have the shittiest eyesight. Pretty sure it’s from you.”

 

When the pair got back to her car, Cat smiled tentatively at the girl.

“You were made in a lab..How long was that?”

Astra looked at her hands. “Mom found me when I was four. I wasn’t really normal back than, and I can’t look at an other versions of Lord or Lillian without, I dunno, being scared?” She looked up her eyes wide, and then she covered her mouth. “I-I.. Forget what I just said.” 

Cat frowned. She knows this girl is from an entirely different Earth, but she just wants to wring Lord’s neck. Astra has her glasses on, no make up and oversized hoodie and leggings on. For the first time, Cat could tell she was barely an adult.

“How did you get that scar, dear?” Cat points to her face. It was white and flat, something easy to cover up.

“They got kryptonite and cut me with it, taking my skin to test it.” Astra’s hands were shaking. Before they knew it, they arrive where the DEO was gonna pick them up.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Astra went to her new “room” in the DEO. It was bleary and boring but that was almost the same as her apartment and at least she has no rent. She placed her items down and grabbed her childhood blanket and collapsed into her bed. A nap would do her good.

 

Kara walked into her daughter’s room. That was something she’s gonna have get used too. She has a kid. A kid with Cat, from another Earth. Yay for Supergirl! She looked into one bin, it had stacks of clothes and a purse in it. The next bin was filled with gadgets and tools. The final bin was filled alcohol, and Kara grimaced. Most of the wines were labeled “Human” while the whiskey and vodka was labeled “Alien”. At the bottom of the bin, was a couple of cigarette packs. Kara picked up the entire bin and went to go find Alex.

“She had this in her room.” Kara said than walked right back. 

Astra moves in her sleep, Kara mused. The girl tossed and turned before curling around the purple blanket in her hands. Kara looks closer at the necklace she was wearing and then looked up into Astra’s eyes. The green matched Cat’s.

“That is our daughter.” A voice says behind her. Cat’s. KAra just nods. Cat continues, “She is something. On her Earth, Ahem, you found her when she was 4. Apparently she was being used for tests by Lord.”

Kara brushes a hair off Astra’s face.

“We are married on her Earth, Miss Grant.” Kara looked at her, her face unreadable.

“Cat. If I know you are an alien, call me by my name.” A deafening pause surrounded them. “Kara, why? Why didn’t you tell me you were Supergirl? I would never, never, expose you.” 

Kara looked at her shoes. 

“For protection. Sanity, and a bunch of other things. If it wasn’t for the Red Kryptonite, you wouldn’t even be in this mess of situation.” Kara vaguely gestured over to the sleeping girl in front of them. Cat glared at her.

“What? The “situation” of us having a daughter? That is a mess to you?” She spits out, harsh, but not loud.

“No! No. That's the problem. She isn't our child. She is another version of ourselves kid. I am in my twenties, and she is nineteen. Why is she here? Why is she not on her Earth? There is so many questions and none of us she be getting attached, because guess what? She doesn’t belong to us.” Before Cat could respond, a phone on the nightstand dinged. Astra’s phone.

They both went over, the lock screen was of Astra and a group of teens. The message was from “Cassidy”

_discord left e2.12. Pretty sure he’s coming for your new one. Stay safe babe. <3_

“I can’t meddle with this anymore.” Kara stood up and started to walk away.

“Kara, so help me, come back here right now.” Cat demands.

“I-I, uh, Look. Astra is named after my Aunt. Kryptonian Aunt, and Alex killed her, and I just see a girl from a world where I moved on from that and I guess I forgave my Aunt enough to name my own daughter after her? And now apparently said child is being hunted by something called _discord?”_ She rambles and started to breathe shallowly.


	5. Food~

Yawning, Astra stretched and felt her mind clear. Out of the window, she saw Cat and Kara talking. Rubbing her eyes, they fell upon her items. Her black case was underneath her clothes bin, hidden. Her science shit was still there, but her alcohol was gone.

“Dang it.” She mutters. Astra changes into a old t-shirt, one she definitely didn’t take from her Mom when she was twelve, and she grabs the black case. Kara and Cat turn towards as she steps out of the room.

“So, uh, who took my booze?” Astra cracked her back, and groaned. “Jesus, I need a chiropractor.”

Cat gaped at her. “Astra, you are nineteen!”

“Was that about the booze or the back thing? ‘Cause I was thrown off a building. If you didn’t know, it hurt like a bitch.” She grunted.

Kara put her head down, and Cat rubbed her arm. Astra peered closer and then shook her head. “By the way, I am quitting CatCo.” Cat just gaped in surprise.

“W-what are you gonna do?” Kata stutterers. Astra shrugged her shoulders. She pondered the thought for what seemed forever.

“Dunno. Might get a new job here or go to another Earth. Depends on how my mood is.” She switches hands on her black case.

“Why don’t you go back to your own Earth?” Kara asks.

Astra’s face sours. “Don’t you think if I could, I would be with my family? I am not here voluntarily, idiot.” She brushes past them.

Cat rubbed her forehead. “Great way to get information, Keira” The pair watched as Astra lugged the black case to wherever she was going. She did however grab a bottle of something and continue. 

“I wonder what’s in that case.” Cat pondered out loud.

“I don’t really think it’s our business. Plus, I am starving.” Kara’s eyebrow furled together adorably. Cat smiled. 

“We could go get something to eat? I don’t really like being stuck in a dingy government building.” Kara happily nodded.

~~~~~~~

“I want something, like greasy. McDonald’s?” Kara offered, as they were being driven. Cat wrinkled her nose. “Yeah that’s a no, uh, Noonan’s perhaps?” She offered again. This time Cat didn’t make a face like it was gonna be the end of the world. That is some progress.   
Kara’s mind was still mulling over what her thoughts were towards her boss. The red kryptonite made them surface, for what she thought was just admiration. However, admiring your bosses legs seems a little too much, if it was just ‘admiration’. Even more, they have a grown child walking the Earth with them. Well, not their child. Kara was upset with herself because in this whole situation, she was the one making things difficult. Apparently Cat seems excited, no, more like accepting that somehow they had a child. It’s just so dang difficult and confusing.

“Kara, let’s go.” Cat said, breaking Kara away from her thoughts. The superhero looked up and smiled as she smelt the coffee and donuts of Noonan’s. They got some food, and Cat marches straight back to her car. 

“Why aren't we eating in the shop?” Kara asked as she got back in. Cat wrinkled her nose. “Me? Eating in there? Hell no. Plus, we need to talk and I think in privacy.” She said, her tone just _dripping_ with sarcasm. Kara just nodded slowly.

“I got some food for Astra, y’know, incase she is hungry.” Kara bought a huge box of donuts.

“How do you know she will like that? It’s just fried sugar.” Cat scoffs.

“If she is my kid, she will like this.” Kara smiles. 

Cat rolls her eyes, for she still can’t believe just how, childish she is. “So, the meaning of her name is what again?” She asks.

Kara bites her sticky bun, chews, and then answers. “So, she's named after my dead aunt. Kryptonian Aunt. Astra In-Ze.” The girl pauses and takes another bite of her dessert. “She was the person I have been fighting a lot. Now she’s dead. ‘Cause she got stabbed by my sister. With a sword.” 

Although the comment lacked hostility, Cat could take the bitterness in the comment. 

“So, you are mad that your sister killed your aunt?” Cat mused. Kara shook her head.

“I am not mad persay, more like my emotions confused. Aunt Astra murdered people, yet I still miss her. Alex killed her because she was gonna murder J’onn, and I am kinda okay with that but she is my aunt. It’s like I don’t know how to feel.” 

Kara takes a deep breath. She just ranted all of her problems to her boss, the boss she has feelings for, who is ALSO a media mogul. Just great.   
Cat is just looking at her to continue, and there is no reason for her to stop now, so ‘frick it. 

“And now I know that another Earth, I somehow made peace with my aunt’s death, enough peace to name my damn daughter after her.” Kara’s hand flew up to her mouth. She cursed, dang it. Kara blue eyes met green, and Cat’s was chuckling.

“You said damn, not fuck. It is not the end of the world, Kara.” Cat said, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

Kara hesitantly smiled, still blushing from embarrassment. 

“Well, even if she might have done wrong, she still was your aunt. Did you love her? Did she love you? Why did she do the things she did? Ask yourself if it is right to miss her.” Cat said to Kara, trying to help with her rollercoaster of emotions. 

“I loved her very much, and she called me the daughter she never had. Aunt mAstra was everything to me. She wanted to save Krypton, so I had a place to grow up. My own mother arrested her, using me as bait.” Kara was crying now, and Cat was unsure what to do.

“Now everyone I loved, everyone I held on this pedantry is crashing down and I have no idea how to react.” She hastily took another bite of her sticky bun, finishing it off.

~~~~~~~~~~

When they got back to the DEO, they were greeted with an angry Lucy Lane. Luckily, Kara changed back into suit. 

“Supergirl, please go handle whatever that girl is.”

“What?” Kara asks, confused. 

Lucy cocks her head towards one of the dark corners of the DEO. When Kara peers closer she sees Astra 2.0 (she can’t get over that name)huddled into a ball with headphones on. 

“She’s drunk. All I know is that she is nuisance and when she can go back to wherever she came from, she will.”

Cat frowned. “Kara, she can’t go back to her apartment. It was in a horrible area, most likely a lot worse than yours. Plus, with no job, I don't feel comfortable with that.”

“I’ll try and convince her to stay working, but I have no idea about the living stuff. I have a strict landlord. She just have to do.” Kara spoke, her voice steady. 

She slowly makes her way towards the drunk girl. Astra had changed. She had a flowy dress on, strappy sandals and a flower crown. Her head phones were blaring, and she was sipping a bottle of wine. 

“Astra, are you okay?” The older girl hesitantly asked. 

“Do I look okay to you?” Astra’s green eyes were red and puffy, her lips stained red from wine. She looked horrible, a bruise from the fall on her chest. It was purple and big. 

Kara didn’t know what to do. Firstly, Astra shouldn't be drinking. She is hurt and on meds. Secondly, she is upset about something. Or just really drunk. 

“Why does everyone I like have to die?” She weeps. 

Kara was not prepared for that.

“Why does everything have to end? Why do I always get hurt?” Astes cries out very loud.

“Kara, dear, perhaps pick her up. I’ll get some food. Bring her to thing she was sleeping on, and _all_ of us will talk. Okay?” Cat orders, the question being more of a demand than a question.

Kara hoists up the girl, and Cat grabs the almosts empty bottle of wine.

“Chop Chop!”


	6. Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some backstory boi

She had to be seeing things. One thing, Raphael was there, along with Adam. Astra touched her cheeks, her tears making her fingertips wet.

She slowly reached out, her fingers ghosting whatever was in front of her. Oh! How she missed them. If only if she was called Little Star again, or even Az. Why was she so emotional? It makes no sense. A voice started to wake her up from her trance.

“Astra! Astra! Wake up.”

 

It was Mom, she thought. Had to be, right? Except it wasn’t. 

The harsh lights of the DEO cut into her vision like knives. She cries out, unsure if in pain or surprise. Her chest heaves and she vomits. Blinking away the darkness, her eyes focus on the worried group of woman before her.

 

Ma and Mom, Aunt Alex and Lucy, all standing there tall and unsure

 

.”This is why you shouldn’t drink on meds, Astra.” Alex speaks, with hostility. 

 

Oh right, she was on another Earth. Too tired to think of some stupid witty comment, she just nods along to whatever Alex was saying.

 

Her throat reminded her of sandpaper and her own eyesight was blurry.  Fingertips brushed her face, her huge glasses gone.

 

Without even mentioning it, Cat handed her what she needed. Astra just nodded her head in thanks. When she finally was able to see, disapproval was evident all across. Kara had worry in her eyes, Alex had anger, Lucy had confusion, while Cat’s showed understanding. 

 

“Astra, why did you start to drink? Is something wrong? Can I help?” Kara hestintely said. Her blue eyes sparkled. This Kara has very little confidence she noted. Still new to being a superhero. No growing yet. 

 

“I can drink if I want to. It’s quite relaxing, I mean, once Mon-El comes you’ll find the fun in it too.” She bites out, the alcohol loosening her lips. Who cares if she messes up the future on this Earth? It’s not like its her own. The other took note of Astra slurring her words. 

 

“Who is Mon-El?” Kara asks, her hands twisting in a way that looks kinda painful.

 

“Your stupid daxamite boyfriend. The one who abandoned you, the one that lied. The one that made you a BITCH!” She yelled, while bile rose in Astra’s throat. Coughing it down made her wheeze, while making Alex and Cat wince.

 

“I don’t know who tha-”

 

“Or is James better? Maybe Adam? Hmm? Does Lena suit your tastes? You can be happy Kara Zor-El but no one else can.” 

 

“Why are you attacking me?! I am not the reason you are like, however you are!” Kara yelled. The bite back made Astra quiet. 

 

“Your right, you aren't. I’m sorry. I am the reason, I am always the damn reason.”

 

“Do you always speak in riddles?” Cat asked, her face a mask. No emotion. The younger girl, a girl who was truly still a teenager looked at her sadly.

 

“You want the full story? You want to know who fucked up my life, don’t ya?” 

 

Cat mutely nodded.

 

“Science runs in the family. Grandma, you-” Astra pointed to Alex. “Aunt Lena, etc. I wanted to be just like you guys. Smart, successful. Hell, I was a experiment myself, a horrible creation made by mad people.” She takes a pause to breath.

 

“I wanted to be a prodigy, perhaps the new Maxwell Lord. A smart young adult. And by all means, I was. Seventeen. I was seventeen when I created a time machine. A freakin’ time machine! Except I messed up. Instead of sending only me back in time, it sent my entire earth. And it locked on to that. I tried to move it back, but to no avail. Again and again, I tried.  My whole life, everything was gone. The machine broke to no repair.”

 

“What? What is happening on your Earth now?” Alex asked, for this information is highly useful.

 

“I would be two years old. I would still be living in Lord Labs, being experimented on.”

 

The group gaped at her.

 

“Anyway, I made a machine, one I thought would fix all of my problems. Except it didn’t. A crude multiverse machine that is highly unstable. It can send me to smaller, harder to find Earth’s, yeah, but not my own.”

 

“Earlier, you said you gave up?” Alex said, recalling when she first met “El’.

 

“Yeah. This was gonna be my new Earth.”

 

Lucy finally spoke up. “Was?”

 

“Discord is coming to this one, and I have to leave. Perhaps go to the apocalypse Earth. Kill him once and full all.” She explained, saddened by her own words.

 

Alex and Lucy shared a glance.

 

“Who the hell is this Discord guy again?” Alex demanded, her stance defensive and sure.

 

“My childhood friend. Someone who was like a brother to me, he was with me when I messed up the Earth. He got messed up to say the least. My unstable machines weren’t the most, uh, friendly to humans. He got mutated and sick. He blamed me. He wants revenge now.”

 

Cat knew there was more to this Discord person, but she didn’t ask. The girl in front of her was in enough grief. 

 

“Wait…. Is Discord his real name?” Kara asks, her naivety evident. Astra shakes her head. Alex actually chuckles.

 

“The more we traveled, the worse he got. He lost fingers, which then turned into a whole hand. Prosthetics helped, robotic ones, but we had to do something before he turned into a robot.” The girl chuckled at her own joke.

 

“Alien genetics. We basically made him into a metahuman. Alien steroids. Didn’t help he formed kind of a god complex, but nevermind that.”

 

“Nevermind that! What the hell?!” Alex yelled. Astra winced.

 

“He is messed up, and he is following me through different Earth's. I just have trouble with killing him, y’know? I loved him like family.” She swayed a bit back and forth. 

 

A whimper came out of her mouth. 

 

“I don’t feel so well.”

 

The room was spinning, almost as if it was on axis. Before, evening realizing it Astra puked. Again. 

 

“My god. Why?” She groans.

 

The group grimaces. 

 

“Astra, rest some more okay?” Kara pleads, still ignoring the puke on the floor. The girl weakly nodded.

 

“ ‘Kay. Can you not call me that though?” Her words were raspy and broken.

 

“Ok..What do you want me to call you?” Kara hesitantly says.

 

“Az. Please. Imma fall asleep now. Schoo.” 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“That went….. okay.” Lucy says as she closes the door behind her.

 

“We still didn’t get this guys name. Calling him Discord seems a little too silly.” Cat droned on.

 

Kara was confused, and frankly scared as hell. Astra didn’t seem to be like the best person to be taking care of herself, and her going off to fight this thing didn’t seem very safe.

 

“Didn’t she say that humans can’t use her devices?” 

 

“Yes Kara. She did. Please stay focused.” Alex snickered, as Cat laid down on the sarcasm.

 

Lucy seems angry. Kara peered at her and then it clicked.

 

“Oh my god. Lucy...I…”

 

“You are Supergirl. I know now.” The woman deadpans.

 

“Um, anyway. Astra is human right now, so she is vulnerable. We don’t know how long that will last, right Alex?” Her sister nods. “That gives us a window to help her!”

 

“Kar, who says we want to help her at all?” Alex asks, her voice soft. She recoils back in horror.

 

“Why wouldn’t I? She may not be my daughter, but she is still a person who needs help. The DEO can’t have this Discord thing attacking the Earth, right?”

 

Lucy inhales, then exhales. “Well, if she does go to another Earth, then it’s not our problem, Supergirl.”

 

“I’m helping her. She needs some food. I like food, so she must like it too.” Kara says to herself.

 

Cat chuckles. “I think she is more like me, y’know, the alcohol?” Kara shakes her head determined. 

This makes her go into a frenzy. Some beef stew from a can, a litre of some root beer, and peanut butter sandwich.

 

“Kar, how is making her food gonna make her defeat a crazy dude?” Alex asks.

 

Kara puts her hand up and continues preparing food.

 

“Can you get Miss-I mean, Cat, to bring Az in?” She says in a dismissive tone. Her sister’s grumbles make her smile.

 

Cat herself was watching Astra. A sweet gesture in itself, bit weird, but sweet.  

 

The trio comes in, Astra still rubbing her eyes from sleep. Kara smiles tentatively as the girl, and sweeps her arm in motion. Y’know show her the ‘feast’ she made.

 

“Is that root beer?” 

 

Kara nods happily, her nodding making her look like what Cat may call a puppy. Astra speeds forward to get a glass.

 

“I also heated up some stew, or you could have some peanut on bread?” Kara offers, as Astra chugs the litre of soda.

 

Kara notes that Cat is grimacing. HA! Astra is like her, not Cat.  Astra pauses, and smiles.

 

“I’ll have the peanut butter. I don’t eat meat.”

 

Kara mouth hangs open. “Y-you..WHAT?!”

 

“I am a vegetarian? I like to be healthy?”

 

“You put in her a state of shock! This is so amazing, I can’t!” Alex says, laughter peppering in between words. Astra just looks confused.

 

“2.12 Kara didn’t seem too surprised when I told her. Neither did 2.12 Alex. What is wrong with you people?”

 

The sisters looked at each other and shrugged.

 

“Ohhhhh, You know Lena in 2.12. That makes more sense now. Her health foods and shit.”

 

Cat smirks, and inputs, “Who is this Lena?”

 

This stops Astra in her tracks. “She is um, a person. A nice one. Yeah.”

 

“That’s not a answer. Please answer me truthfully.” Cat speaks with an authority that may or may not make Kara’s knees go weak.

 

“Lena as in Lena Luthor?” Her voice squeaks at the end. 

 

A trio of What goes around.

 

“I mean, on some Earths, you marry her? So like Kara, it's not that big of a deal? Infinite universes remember? I mean some you get with Lucy so, no judging.” The girl is rambling on by now, and it's kinda awkward.

 

“I think Kara gets the point now. So, Lena Luthor that’s odd isn’t it Kiera?”

 

“REPORTER.” Astra just blurts out.

 

The other woman in the room just stared at her confused. 

 

“It all started when Cat left to ‘dive’. Actually, it was when Kara became a reporter. Then Cat left. Bla Bla, makes friends with another CEO to fill in the gap. That CEO is way more upfront with her feelings. Booyah epic love story. I stayed in 2.12 for a while, like, six months, and that Lena is really nice.”

 

Kara felt herself blushing, the embarrassment trickling in fast. She didn’t notice now Cat clenches her jaw, or her fingers gripping her pen, just a little too tight.

 

“Imma go back to my room? Is that okay?”

 

“Az-” Kara begins, however Cat interrupts her.

 

“You aren't going to another Earth to fight that man-child who is after you. Also, that <em>thing</em> is not okay.”

 

Astra just stands there dumbfounded. “And what is?”

 

Kara looks at her. “My place.”

 

Cat still wrinkles her nose at that, but seems to accept it. 

 

Astra looks between the two blondes and shrugs. “Kay.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You shouldn’t be carrying all of those boxes, Az”

“Yeah, but if you didn’t push me off a frickin bridg-”

 

“Please stop fighting!” Alex snarls. The older Danvers was carrying bags if clothing that Cat bought.

 

“Y’know, I said I was fine with the clothes I had. But like? She had to buy me them. Apparently, ‘dressing like a hippie is weird’. Which I am not even a hippie, so.-”

 

“You do sound like a whiny teenager.” Alex remarks.

 

Astra narrowed her eyes at her. Before she could move her hand, a strong grip stopped her.

 

“Az, don’t hit my sister. AND! Some of that stuff is mine apparently. According to Cat, both of her assistants need fashion help.”

 

“I must get it from you then.” Astra says quietly. She drops that black case and heads to the bathroom.

 

“Hey Kar, why is this case locked?” Alex is fiddling with it.

 

“Dunno, it's also made of lead. Must be something important. But, the lock doesn’t seem to hard to break.”

 

“Well, can you?” Alex looks up to Kara. Kara cocks her head and hums.

 

“I mean, yeah. That just seems like a breach of privacy, right?”

 

Alex rolls her eyes.

 

“I think this is very suspicious. Come on Kara, before I get a hammer.” Her sister sighs and stomps on the lock.

 

It cracks open, and Alex slowly lifts the case open.

 

“What the actual fuck.”

 


	7. Earth Traveling Half Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i do have drawings of cassidy and astra if anyone would want them. please kudos and comment. if any of you have any suggestions or anything, put 'em down below. :)

Kara wiped her hands on the washcloth she was holding, and started to walk towards Alex.

“What’s in it?”

Alex was brushing her fingertips over something and she slowly lifted it out. A sleek golden gun, rounded and alien. Intricate metal weaving surrounds a clear pod of glowing something. It was nothing like Kara has seen before. Her sister opens a valve on the gun, and the glowing liquid leaks out, the color like a lilac.

“No bullets.” Alex whispers to no one. She puts it down and pulls out _another_ gun. A simple pistol, something human. She lays it down next to the other. The final weapon was a huge rifle, one that is for sniping.

“Why does she have a fucking sniper rifle?” Alex flips it over, a carved A.G-D was glaring at her on the back. The last thing she pulled out of the black case was a little black notebook. Inside were messy cursive written names, most of them alien. Some were crossed out, others had decimals next to it.

“What the hell is up with your kid? Why would she need three separate guns?” Alex looked up to Kara. She shrugged.

“What the hell are you doing? Why are you touching my stuff?” Astra was staring at them, her eyes wide and confused. The pupils zeroed in on the guns on the floor, and then back to the things that Alex was holding. She looks to Kara, and Kara takes a huge breath.

“Why the hell do you have guns in a locked lead case?!?!” Kara slowly says, her words punctuated and loud. 

“I was seventeen. No documation, no money, I needed a job..” She tapers off.

“What kind of job makes you have three separate weapons? WHEN YOU ARE BULLETPROOF?” Kara exclaim, putting emphasis on the ‘bulletproof’.

“Look, it was either kill people for money or be a stripper. Which one do you think I wanted to do more?”

Kara was quiet at that. Her face had a grey tint to it. “Do you still do it?”

Astra rolled her eyes. “Not often. I got money from 2.12. Plus, CatCo. I mainly just use the rifle for shooting ranges.” She points to the alien gun. “That was a gift from Cassidy. She told me to always have it on me.”

A loud pause enveloped all of them. The shrill sound of Kara’s ringtone broke the bubble. As Kara went to answer it, Astra stepped forward. She gathered the guns and put them back in the place. 

“Did you look in here?” She rose the little black book, the leather worn. Alex shook her head and responded, 

“A glance.”

The blonde dipped her head, and dropped in into the case.

“Discord is the last name in there. Because I have to kill him.” Astra rose to her feet and went out of the door. Alex grabbed the book. She flipped all the pages, going straight to back. This time the name was in neat cursive. Almost as if she took time writing this. The name, Raphael Lewis. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Cat looked up to see Kara. She wasn’t smiling. Not a good sign.

“We need to discuss Astra.” Cat said. Her tone may have been clipped.

“O-okay. What about her?”

Cat took a huge breath before starting.

“People saw her, in the super garb. They think National City has a new superhero.” Before she could finish, some laughter escaped Kara’s lips. Cat raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Little do they know that she is a hire to kill assassin. Woo-Wee!” Kara said breathlessly.

Cat choked on her own spit.

“She is a what NOW!?”

Kara was taking huge gulps of air, trying not to laugh anymore.

“That black case? Filled with guns. Apparently, that's how she made money when she first left her Earth.

Cat was gaping at her. A hired assassin. That exists? Of course it does, why wouldn’t it. Looking back, Kara isn’t the one who she should be talking about this. She should be with them yeah, but Astra should be here too.

“Where is Astra exactly?”

This time Kara visibly gulped. 

“She uh, um, walked out?” Cat saw as Kara tried to curl into herself the more Cat glared at her. “I confronted her! She got mad, and then you called. It wasn’t like Alex was any help.” Cat groaned.

“I’ll call her. You go get me something to eat. Now go please!” As Kara shuffled off, Cat stared at her phone. A text should suffice. Right?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Astra was kinda tired. One, she had to buy a new lock. Two, she thinks she may be sick. Three, her back hurts like hell. And then Cat texts her. Supposedly she has to meet with her. Great. So now, she was heading to CatCo in sweaty workout clothes.

She headed to the employee elevator, panting along the way. Running while hurt is not the most safe decision she made in her life, but it's not like it matters. Making her way to Cat’s office, felt like hell.

“Astra, good your here.” Cat looked her up and down. “What happened to you? You are sweating, and-”

“I was running, ok?” She snapped.

Cat rose an eyebrow at her.

“I want to talk to you.” Astra just stared at Cat. “In private. Balcony?” Astra nods and follows her. “So, people saw you in your knock off Supergirl garb. People want to know who you are, and why you showed up.”

Astra nods. “What I want to know, is, are you gonna be a superhero? Like Kara?”

“It wasn’t a knock off Supergirl outfit. I mean, Uncle Winn made Kara’s current one. Cassidy made mine. But sure, I’ll be a superhero.”

Cat nodded, her mouth in a thin line. “You will have to tell Kara of course. And Agent Scully. Wait, Witt knows?”

Astra smiled, a knowing little smirk on her face. “No matter whatever Earth, Mom always sucked at keeping a secret.”

Cat’s face blanked for a second, but she schooled it as soon as it rose. It didn’t register to Astra what she said. She called Kara, Mom.

Cat studies the girl in front of her. She was pale, almost unnaturally so. Her hazel eyes were almost identical to her known. Her face was similar to Kara’s with some hints of Cat. Astra body on the contrary was thin and small.

 

“You don’t have to do this. Being a Superhero I would imagine is-”

“Stop. I’ll have to show my face when Discord comes, better be sooner than later.”

Cat nods. “I’m gonna want to do an interview with you then. On another note, Kara told me what happened earlier, something about hired assassination?” Astra chuckled, a scratchy one. She coughed shortly afterwards.

“I used to be one, for money.”

Car rolled her eyes. “That is what an assassin is? Please try and refrain from being redundant.”

Astra laughed, then coughed. The older woman wrinkled her nose. 

“If you do go through with this superhero plan, can I interview National Cities new hero?”

Astra laughed again. This one even more strained. “Sure. But can we do it later? I wanna rest.”

Cat nodded. “Can I ask you a question? A personal question?” Astra slowly nodded.

“What was life like growing up, with me? And Kiera?”

Astra looked her up and down. 

“It was nice. I was a smart child. We had a normal life, as much as you can have with a alien and half one. I had therapy with some doctors.”

“Did you have relationships with your siblings?” Cat said, her voice quiet.

“Uh, um, yeah. I did. Carter moved out when he went to college. Adam first met me when I was six or seven. Me and him were unstoppable. Well, until the acc-Anyway, it was nice. Life was good.” She smiled and stood up. “I’m gonna go to my desk. Bye!”

Cat caught that slip. Something went wrong in her world. Before her machines, before this Discord boy, when she was young. That scared and intrigued her.

Hours slipped by, people pouring out of CatCo. Few of them were still there, and the most prominent being her two assistants. However, Astra went off to somewhere about thirty minutes ago. Kara tentatively stepped into her office.

“I got a call from the final floor. Astra has someone trying to speak to her. Some uh named, Cass I think?” 

Cat thought for a few seconds. “Cass, that’s almost like Cassidy…” Kara nods, but before she goes to get this newcomer, Kara falters.

“Have you seen Astra? She disappeared and I have no clue….”

Before Kara could finish her sentence, a woman bursted into Cat’s office. She had long black hair, down to her back. Her skin was like caramel, and her features breathtaking. Strange but amazingly so. Her face was elongated and her eyes like almonds. She kinda reminded Cat of one of those green aliens that the sixties had, just ten times more pretty and taller.

“You have no idea where Astra is?” Her voice had an accent, Cat couldn’t place it.

“The food at her desk...Has she been drinking at all?” Kara nodded. “Th-that’s not good. If she is stress eating and drinking. Kara, has she started to smoke?” The mystery girls asks,

“W-wait, are you Cassidy? Like gives guns to protect Cassidy?” The woman who Cat would describe as mystic nodded.

“I help and protect Astra. She may be gifted in smarts, she has yet to know true wisdom. She believes everything can be solved through science yet she poisons herself. I need to know where she is.” 

Kara took off her glasses, and started to look around. “She’s up on the roof. Eating something.”

“On the roof?” Cassidy echoed. “Little Star does have her powers, right?” 

Kara shook her head. “Az was thrown off a building.”

Cassidy started to pace back and forth. “Has she been taking any medicine? A black shimmering liquid that she injects?”

The pair shake her head. 

“I have to go. Keep you posted.” The tall woman ran towards the stairs.

“Kara, what just happened?”

“Miss Grant, I think Astra may have been lying to us.” 

Cat narrowed her eyes. “Well, we can’t have our daughter lying to us, now can we?”

Kara laughed and in between her eyes a crinkled formed. “N-no I guess not.”

Together they headed up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Astra was surrounded by wrappers of food. She wine next to her, and in her hand was a cigarette. She sat on the ledge, her feet dangling. The world was going around like a blur, nothing stopping it. Which was ironic because she stopped it two years ago. The smoke was filling her lungs, making her cough more. She was a mess. Sometimes, just sometimes, she felt as if the entire galaxy was against her. And Cat though she could be a damn superhero? That’s hilarious. The two things she was good at was killing and science. 

And both of those things blew up in her face. The music n her ears were blasting and it honestly felt like her heart was pumping along to the music.  
This time when she coughed, blood came up.

That’s not good. She’s gonna have to run more tests on her body before her powers comeback. Behind her she heard multiple footsteps, possibly three pairs. That’s odd….

“Little Star!” When Astra heard that, she dropped the cigarette she was holding. That was Cassidy’s voice. That was...strange. She shouldn’t be here. Shouldn’t she be holding over Discord? Why is she here? Astra came to the conclusion she was hallucinating. She then heard Cat and Kara’s voices. That was also odd.


End file.
